


Experimenting With a Demon

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mentions Mabel, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Dipper gets visited by Bill Cipher when reading his favorite journal, having a new found friendship with the demon, he asks for help with codes. Bill only asks for a kiss for each code deciphered, but Dipper decides to experiment the feeling he has afterwards and Bill happily helps.





	Experimenting With a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on writing block for my other story, sorry guys! And I'm currently in the Gravity Falls trash can again, I'm thinking of writing maybe a Monster!Falls fic next and it might be a story as well instead of a oneshot like this one! Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you'll take this as an apology for no new Chapters in Grounded Birdie.

Dipper never really considered he’d be in this position, flustered and cornered by the infamous dream demon that had caused him endless trouble and mayhem. Bill Cipher seemed to know no personal space boundaries, and if he did, he didn’t care. At first, it was annoying and irritated Dipper to no end, but after he had hung out with him it made his heart flutter and would cause him to freeze and tense up, whenever Bill would move away he found himself disappointed. Which is why he was so conflicted in this moment, he had been enjoying himself since Mabel had went over to one of her friends’ houses for the night and that meant Dipper could read any book he wanted or speak out loud about his theories and leads about the author, when Bill decided to drop in. Dipper was so entranced by his book that, at first, he didn’t seem to notice the floating blonde in front of him. It was when the book once held so close to his face was replaced by a face that got him to realize he wasn’t alone anymore, he yelped and tried to put distance between him and the too-close-triangle but found that the headboard wasn’t allowing him any wiggle room. 

“Pinetree, its rude to ignore your guests like that!” Came the high-pitched voice of Bill, a grin blossoming on his features as Dipper’s face began to light up in embarrassment at how close they were. Bill wasn’t floating anymore, instead he was on hands and knees, stationed between his legs while those lanky arms were on either side of his torso. He was utterly pinned and bothered, and at Bill’s mercy. 

“You aren’t my guest, you invited yourself here!” Dipper retorted, his eye trained on the one eye that seemed to pierce him like a knife. At this angle, he could feel the tickle of breath from the blonde dust his face as he pushed his head as far back as it would allow. He hated to admit it but he had grown close with Bill and found himself coxing more secrets from the demon, maybe he could get some more knowledge from the demon today. “But since you are here, why don’t you help me out?” This seemed to get Bill’s attention as he perked up and moved back only an inch, his grin never faulting as he looked into, what felt like, the boy’s soul. 

“What kind of help do you need, Pinetree?” He cocked his head to the side, gaze never leaving Dipper’s as he awaited a response, he seemed more playful today then he usually was. That couldn’t mean anything good for Dipper so he braced himself to whatever was to come, maybe asking Bill for help wasn’t the best idea. 

“I was hoping you would help me figure out some of these codes I found in the journal,” he grabbed the sheets of crinkled paper beside him, he wouldn’t let Bill actually get a hold of the journal and knew Bill wouldn’t blatantly tell him what he wanted to know. Bill always answered him in riddles or code, sometimes even answered his question with more questions, never just flat out telling him what he wanted to know. He’d only do that if he made a deal and he knew better then to do that. He handed the papers over to said demon and breathed a sigh in relief as the demon backed off to look at the papers. 

The blonde’s grin turned into a knowing smile, a chuckle forming low in his throat and voiced itself as he read what contents was tattooed into the paper, he knew these codes because he wrote them himself in the journals, but his little Pinetree didn’t know that. The chuckle gave Dipper hope but also startled him a bit, whatever those codes were, Bill seemed to be getting a real kick out of them and that couldn’t mean anything good. 

“Tell ya what, kid! Since I’m in a rather playful mood, I’ll tell you what these codes say but in exchange I would like something in return. Nothing big, just a small little thing.” He put the papers down, staring at Dipper like he was his prey, his smile looking a tiny bit sinister. Dipper gulped, mind swirling to all the things Bill could want, his soul? His organs, his brain, his family, maybe he wanted to rearrange his limbs, or maybe he wants a chance to steal the journal. 

“What would that be, exactly?” He almost squeaked when Bill was in his face again, his pupil twinkling in mischief as his eyes travelled down from those bright doe eyes to the brunette’s lips before they returned to where they once were. 

“These are an awful lot of codes, so for each once, I’d like a simple kiss for my knowledge.” He almost laughed seeing Dipper’s face flare up as the boy turned red, messing with him was by far his favorite activity and he knew that Dipper did have an infatuation with him just as Ford had once had. But Dipper’s was far more on the crushing side then the obsession Ford had, it was so adorable to see how Bill could twist this and make it bloom to something more, and he had every intention to do so. Dipper was just too easy to trick and manipulate, once you got around his trust barrier he seemed to always have up, he was an easy target. 

“Wai- a kiss!?! Why-why would you want a kiss? Wouldn’t you prefer my soul or something!?” He exclaimed frantically, eyes wide as he looked at the blonde in pure shock at what he just heard, heart pounding in his ears he was surprised Bill hadn’t heard it himself.

“Nope! All I ask for is a kiss for each code, and I want a kiss for my own personal reasons!” Bill smoothly replied, his hand taking ahold of Dipper’s chin by his thumb and pointer finger, bringing their faces even closer. “Or, you can refuse and just remain in the dark.” He lingered there for only a moment longer before he moved away and sat completely opposite to where he once was, it looked as if Bill had never even been that close in the first place. 

Dipper felt his breath stop, that feeling of disappointment coming over him again as he watched Bill, he wanted something else to happen, something more. But at the same time he wasn’t so sure what it is that he wanted from Bill or what he wanted Bill to do. Maybe he could use this as an experiment to see what it was that Dipper craved from the demon so much, so he nodded his approval and with a snap of Bill’s fingers the papers were back in his hand, his eye scanning over one of them once before reciting what the message had read. Once he was done, he looked at Dipper expectantly and waited, it fully dawned on him that Bill wouldn’t be igniting any of the moves this time and Dipper would have to do it himself, which only made him more flustered. 

He scooted over to where Bill waited, timid and shy, he rubbed his arm before leaning over and planting a small, quick, smooch to the other’s cheek and backed off. Bill thought that the shy attempt was cute but not what he wanted, he knew better then to push his luck so he settled for what he could get and moved onto the next code, stopped before continuing on for his ‘payment’ and then repeated. On the last paper, when he spoke the hidden message and watched as Dipper leaned back towards him to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, he turned his head the last minute to capture the boy’s lips in his own. Dipper, who had managed to calm down over the repeating action, moved back as quick as lightening with a hand clamped over his mouth and his cheeks tinting bright pink. The blonde, had a smirk on his face and was looking as smug as ever as he ate up the brunette’s reactions.

“Wh-What was that!?” Dipper squeaked, his words a little muffled by his own hand around his mouth. Bill simply chuckled, waving his hand as if dismissing what had just happened.

“A kiss, kid. Got any other codes for me or are we done here?” Bill crossed his arms and stared, drinking up how squeamish the boy was under his powerful gaze, it made him feel like he had Dipper completely under his will and influence. Though, Dipper was too flustered to speak a reply, he shook his head as a no and hoped that was enough for the dream demon as an answer. Which, appeared that it was and Bill stood up, ready to announce his departure when Dipper stopped him by grabbing and tugging on Bill’s tailcoat. 

“W-Wait!” Bill stopped and turned to look at the small boy, eyebrow raised in question but there wasn’t mistaking the devilish grin appearing on his features as he cocked his head to the side in confusion, prompting Dipper to explain his actions. “I-um, I thought that maybe you could uh, stay? And teach me how to read the c-codes or something.” His voice trailed off as he continued talking, releasing the fabric he held in his grasp. 

“Sure, I’ll stay a little bit longer but I can’t promise I’ll teach you the codes, can’t have you getting too smart now can I? What need would you have for me then?” The blonde snickered at the thought of Dipper out-doing his extensive knowledge, no one was smarter then Bill he, himself, knew that for a fact. A human such as his Pinetree was very far from even coming close, but he sat back down on the bed and crossed his legs, his gaze now a bit softer as he peered at the nervous twin. 

“What? I’ll always need you Bill,” He found himself admitting the words before he even processed the sentence that had come past his lips and he started to regret what he had just said. “I-I mean, you’re good company is all I’m saying! I’m not saying that I don’t like you because I do- wait no thats not what I meant! I like you of course! Just not-uh-“ Dipper stopped talking and burrowed his face in his hands, he was sure the yellow demon was laughing at him or had an insult or some snarky remark on the tip of his tongue just waiting to use it, and he wasn’t sure he could’ve handled that much embarrassment in one sitting. But when a gloved hand pushed his hands away and angled his face, he didn’t see an amused or snarky expression plastered on the demon’s face, instead he saw genuine care. A soft, small smile with eyes that seemed to understand him instead of paralyze him with fear or uncertainty like he was used to.

“I like you too, Pinetree.” Dipper could feel something pull at his heart at the words, they just sounded so comforting and genuine that he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the demon. His face was soft and well structured, usually all he saw was malice and ill intent when he looked at Bill but now he saw much more. He saw soft blonde hair that seemed to be untamable but eager to be styled, his eye was the most expressive because he found emotions hidden in their depths, Bill also had very long and delicate looking lashes that fit him so well and his lips were very pleasing. Before he registered what was happening, he was leaning closer and closer to Bill, his eyes closing on impulse. When their lips met for the second time, it wasn’t quick and timid but sweet and full of love, Dipper felt the hand on his jaw turn from a hold to more of a cupping action. Bill was an experienced kisser and that did shine through in their kiss as he led and took dominance once Dipper didn’t pull away after a moment of getting a feel for the situation. 

The blonde’s hands guided the boy’s face as he angled their faces, Bill nipping at the brunette’s bottom lip and swiping his tongue along it in a silent plea for entrance, the demon couldn’t just rush this. The male twin was more shy and too easily scared away from intimate actions, so Bill had to play it slow and steady, keeping his movements gentle and sweet despite his inner hunger for roughness and complete dominance over the boy. But he held himself together, keeping himself in check as their kiss dove into something more heated. It was when he felt the other’s hand fumble with his tailcoat lapels that he knew the current actions might hinder what he’s been working for, so he ended their little session and pulled back. Dipper was flushed full red when he opened his eyes to see the demon drinking up his reactions and he felt a new wave of embarrassment fill his veins, but Bill only gave a knowing smile and fixed his bowtie. 

“Next time, ask me out to dinner first!” He spoke with a sing-song tone, breaking some of the tension Dipper had felt when he was met with the eye contact. The demon lingered close for another moment before he pulled away, giving the boy a wink as he stood once more. “I hate to cut this short but I have business to attend to. But I’ll be visiting soon. In the meantime, have sweet dreams!~” And just like that the blonde was nowhere to be seen at the snap of his fingers, Dipper sure had a lot to think about now that he had experimented. One thing was for sure though, he was left wanting more.


End file.
